


Day One: Oblivious

by Willthefox93



Series: Sonamy / Silvaze Week 2020 [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willthefox93/pseuds/Willthefox93
Summary: A short one-shot I wrote for the Sonamy/Silvaze Week 2020. This prompt was "Oblivious"Sonic has lately being a little closer to Amy and of course everyone could see it but him
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: Sonamy / Silvaze Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Day One: Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FieraTheProud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieraTheProud/gifts).



**DAY 1: Oblivious**

Another sunny day of summer, the breeze blew softly into the beach while a certain blue hedgehog laid in the sand, enjoying the warmth on his fur. Today was a peaceful day and his friends had decided to hang out at the beach. For some reason he had been really into the idea and thus he was the first to arrive. Minutes felt like hours yet he did his best not to care, after all he was a carefree chill guy. He had no reason to feel anticipation… and yet he couldn’t wait for the others to appear

~*~*~*~

“So I’ll be going with Cream to the beach tomorrow, wanna join us?” - an orange fox asked. It was the previous day and the fox had thought it would be fun to relax a bit, after all, Eggman was still recovering from the asskicking the speedy hedgehog had served him recently

“Thanks buddy but I don’t want to interrupt you, lovebirds” - Sonic replied with a teasing tone. Tails had always been like his little brother and now seeing him all grown up hanging around with someone he clearly liked was adorable. And an infinite source of friendly banter

“Hm? What do you mean? Cream said Amy’s coming too. Something about Honey’s new summer collection and Amy being totally hyped on getting a new swimsuit or something” - the fox replied deliberately ignoring the hedgehog’s tease

“Ames is going too?” - Sonic asked with a tone of curiosity. Should he go too? After all it would be Amy the one third wheeling. If he went there he could just hang out with her allowing the lovebirds to have their precious time alone. He would be doing it as a favor, after all that was what friends did, right?

“Oh so _now_ you’re interested?” - the fox asked, raising an eyebrow. If the fox had learned something running along Sonic all these years was how to land a critical hit

“W-Who? Me? Nope. I will go because I like the beach, besides you did invite me” - Sonic replied denying the fox’s outrageous accusation. How dare he tease him back? Besides he was really doing it as a favor, he really didn’t mind hanging out with Amy. It’s not like he did it to spend some time with her nor anything

“Uh huh” - Tails replied while chuckling internally. Cream’s plan was working like a clockwork

~*~*~*~

Ten minutes have passed. Ten minutes under the sun that somehow had felt like hours. Where were they? Why were they taking so much? he asked himself when suddenly two pink arms wrapped around his chest, coming from behind his chair, Sonic mentally screaming for being suddenly touched

“Sorry for the delay Sonic! I was a bit late because I couldn’t find my slippers” - Amy’s voice apologized. Sonic’s mind calmed. Everything was fine, it was Amy, just a friend. Yet he couldn’t help feeling a bit weird as if he was missing something. Meanwhile, looking from a distance, a fox and a rabbit were grinning widely

“Did you see his face? He was like going to run away but then he calmed down!” - Tails whispered into the rabbit’s ears, barely containing a chuckle

“I told you Tails. I have read Amy’s magazines since I was a kid, you just have to see his body language” - the rabbit replied with a smile. She had been the one who noticed it first. It has been quite slowly but she realized that whenever Amy was in battle, Sonic couldn’t help looking at her in awe for a second or two. How she just slammed her hammer into a robot, or how strong she was despite looking cute. And not just that, whenever Amy was in danger, Sonic was quick to help her, pushing her away from a hit she wouldn’t have been able to dodge on her own or spin dashing Eggman’s robot particularly hard after it targeted the pink hedgehog

“I know. It’s funny how all of us can see it except it himself” -the fox replied. -”She’s just a good friend, I do the same for you too Tails”- he added, mimicking Sonic’s voice

“You sound a bit jealous” - the rabbit replied with a giggle - “Do you miss his undivided attention?”

“Nah, I have you for that” - the fox replied before kissing her cheek

~*~*~*~

“They grow so fast” - Amy said turning her head when she catched a glimpse of the smooch the fox had given to the rabbit

“Yeah, when did they start acting this lovey-dovey? Those are not the toddlers that barely kept our pace time ago” - Sonic replied with a chuckle. He was really surprised. One day Tails was in his workshop focused on his plane and out of nowhere he was going out to the cinema with Cream

“Well times change. If anything I find it funny she found someone before me” - Amy replied with a tiny bit of sadness. She was happy for her friend but couldn’t help feeling a bit… bad for herself

“Come on Ames, you’re saying it as if you weren’t a nice girl. Your hammer strikes hard and you’re not bad looking at all. If someone asked me about the prettiest hammer-wielding girl around, I’d definitely say your name” - Sonic replied with a calm tone. Then he noticed Amy going from pink to red, her muzzle blushing. Sonic might be the fastest thing alive but his brain wasn’t actually at that same speed. What’s going on with her? Did he break his friend? - “Yo Ames you there?” - Sonic asked, trying to reach the pink hedgehog. She blinked and shook her face before smiling at him

“O-oh yeah, sorry I got distracted” - she replied, her mind still thinking on Sonic’s words. Did he just flirt with her? She was surprised… then again he hadn’t complained about her previous glomp. Nor about the ones she had given him in the last three months. She remembered Cream telling her that Tails told her that Sonic said he had gotten used to that and that he was just comfortable with it now. Yet she knew Sonic was still kinda touch repulsed just not with her. “You’re a friend, why would I react badly to a hug?” she remembered he said once despite seeing him quickly dodge Knuckle’s friendly tackle a minute later

“S-So what are you going to do later?” - Amy asked, looking at Sonic with a curious gaze. She was no fool and noticed how Cream and Tails had slowly gotten out of sight. It was she and Sonic alone now

“Me? Not much. I was thinking about watching a movie with Tails at home later but he told me he had some kind of dinner with Vanilla and Cream’s dad. Kinda blew my plans, I already had bought the snacks” - Sonic replied, feeling a little bummed

“Oh well… I-I w-wouldn’t mind watching that movie with you, you know?” - Amy proposed, using all her courage. It was funny how she have always had the courage to chase him everywhere yet now that he opened up a little she was powerless

“Wait really? I’d love to have you over” - he replied with joy. Ames might not be Tails but he definitely enjoyed a friend staying over. Especially because Amy was always open to cuddling and he didn’t mind the physical contact if it was her. After all she was a special friend...


End file.
